


Day 1: Naked Cuddles

by AngelaLives



Series: 8 NSFW Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, a nice morning spent together, mention of erections, naked cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/pseuds/AngelaLives
Summary: Dirk wakes up, loves Jake a lot, and they comfortably bask in the slow morning.





	

Dirk cracked an eye open, surrounded by a comfortable warmth. He was getting used to moments like these, slowly but surely, and enjoyed each quiet morning to its fullest. He especially loved Jake’s groggy voice and bed-head. Dirk couldn’t actually see his boyfriend’s face or hair from where his face was tucked under Jake’s chin. He slowly attempted to squirm upwards, left hand holding the sheet and blankets away from him while his right helped him up the bed. It was difficult with the brunet’s arms tucked around him, and their legs a tangled mess, but Dirk managed to sidle up beside his boyfriend. Looking at him, Dirk was reminded of how pristine Jake looked normally, his tan attractive, his shoulders wide and build also very alluring, Dirk sighed. How he longed to spend the rest of time like this, watching his best friend drool onto his pillow while embracing him as a lover.  


He reached a hand up to cup Jake’s face, palm caressing his cheek while he thumbed the dark, full lips that were just inviting the blond to kiss them. He didn’t, though he could feel Jake’s morning wood pressing against his thigh, he realized he really did want to do this forever. It was relaxed, peaceful, and…  


Jake’s mouth stretched upwards as he grinned, reaching for Dirk and pulling him flush against him again.  


“Should I be concerned that you fondle my face when I’m sleeping?” Jake said, eyebrow quirked in mirth.  


“Nah.” Though Dirk’s southern drawl was muffled by his nuzzles into Jake’s neck, the latter didn’t mind in the least. Jake loved time like this too, where Dirk let go, his mind not on his inventions or their semi-stressful lives, only on the semi-chaste kisses being planted firmly on the tan jaw, trailing down his throat. Jake almost expected him to continue down, but Dirk just stopped, as if to rest, and let out a sigh that blew warm air across his neck. Dirk was very comfortable, and he settled into position, nestled with Jake.  


As they both fell back asleep in the warm glow of the morning, Jake smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta jesh who is a beautiful flower.  
>  **thank you for reading! comments and feedback appreciated!**


End file.
